The present invention relates to a centrifugal sleeping system which is particularly adapted for use in a weightless environment, such as exists in outer space, or in an environment where there is less gravitational force than on earth. More particularly, this relates to an apparatus, system and method where centrifugal force is used to produce the effects of the force of gravity, and the person can be positioned and located so that the gravity simulated forces can be imposed on the person""s body when the person is asleep. Further, the person can be positioned in a variety of ways so that the gravity simulated forces can be optimized to maximize the benefits of such xe2x80x9cartificial gravityxe2x80x9d, with this also being able to be accomplished while the person is asleep.
The physiological problems of the effect of a weightless environment on astronauts have long been recognized. This is discussed in the 1986 summer issue of the newsletter entitled xe2x80x9cLifelinesxe2x80x9d, which is identified as the xe2x80x9cNewsletter of life sciences at Ames research centerxe2x80x9d. In this issue of the newsletter, there is discussed various exercise regimes which might be used in the weightless space environment.
In this same news article, there is also a discussion of the long-term health of astronauts in a weightless environment, and a need for the understanding of the role of gravity on the basic biological processes. At the bottom of the second column of page 8, there is a discussion of the uses of a space centrifuge. On page 9, column 1, (first full paragraph) we find the following language:
xe2x80x9cThe need for space centrifuges by scientists have been recognized for years. This need has been expressed by the Space Sciences Board of the National Research Council since 1971 and by the NASA Life Sciences Advisory Committee since 1978.xe2x80x9d
In that same article, it is pointed out that the Soviets have used centrifuges since the late 1970""s to study rat and plant physiology on their Cosmos biosatellites and on their Salyut space station. It is also stated that in 1985 that the ESA flew their first small centrifuge on Space lab.
Also, in the second full paragraph of column 1 on page 9 of that article, we find the following:
xe2x80x9cThe development of effective counter measures to astronaut deconditioning requires experimentation at gravity levels from one g to near zero. Many threshold effects are expected to occur within this range, and precise gravity levels may be required to stabilize human metabolism, and to understand gravity""s role in a whole variety of organisms. Variable gravity levels less than one can also open new vistas in materials, science experimentation, and later aid in batch processing materials in orbit.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cIt is recommended that a 1.8 m.dia. centrifuge be incorporated at the initial Operating Capability of the Space Station, with a growth potential to 4 m.dia. Perhaps after initial gravitational research on the Space Station, tethered platforms can be studied to provide very large diameters.xe2x80x9d
xe2x80x9cThe centrifuge would use the latest advances in space technology. It would be magnetically suspended and balanced so as not to interfere with the microgravity experimental environment. Magnetic suspension and propulsion would be similar to that used in satellite control moment giros and would be within electromagnetic interference requirements established for Shuttle, a counter-rotating inertia wheel would absorb gyroscopic, staring and stopping torks. It would rotate slowly at about 22 rpm and would be enclosed with fail safe control devices.xe2x80x9d
Also, in The Physiologist, Volume 34, No. 1 Supplement, published in 1991, pages S224 to S225 there is an article entitled xe2x80x9cProgress in the Development of an Artificial Gravity Stimulator (AGS)xe2x80x9d, authored by David Cardus, Westly G. McTaggard and Scott Campbell.
This AGS is described as comprising a turntable, a traction system, a platform, four beds and a daily communication system. This is mounted for rotation about a vertical axis and the beds are arranged so as to be radially aligned with the head portion near the center of rotation and the foot portion at the perimeter of the turn table. The resting surface of the bed is horizontally aligned, and the four beds are evenly spaced from one another at 90 degree angles. The beds are mounted on xe2x80x9cGenoa Traveler Tractxe2x80x9d that allows radial displacement of the beds and also the removal if necessary. Also, the foot rest is adjustable. Further, the beds can be tilted to 6 degrees for head down tilt experiments.
Also a search of the patent literature has disclosed two patents in which there are centrifuge systems for creating artificial gravity in space. These are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,375 (Allen) shows a crew quarters for a space ship positioned in a drum shaped enclosure. The drum is entered from a side port at the center of rotation of the drum. Ladders are provided to reach the circumferential walls which support the sleeping mats 59. To support the drum, there are circumferential guide ways 28 around the outside wall of the drum, and these are engaged by circumferentially spaced guide rollers 30. In order to drive the cylindrical module 24 to rotation, a motor 32 is mounted outside of the cylindrical housing 17, this motor 32 driving a pair of drive rollers 34 which engage the outer cylindrical surface of the outer cylindrical wall 25. In FIG. 4 there are shown a plurality of sleeping bags or pallets 59 positioned against the interior surface of the cylindrical wall 25 and extending parallel to the axis of rotation. Storage cabinet 60 are also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,219 (Schnitzer) shows a manned spaced station where there are inflatable members 17 which can be deployed in a circular fashion in the general configuration of a torus. There are flexible tubular passageway elements 16 extending radially from the center structure outwardly to the surrounding tubular crew quarters 17. Reactive thrusting generating means 20 such as small reaction motors are connected to the central space station 11, and these are positioned to create a thrust to cause the entire space station 11 to rotate around its center axis. Also, thrust generating devices 30 are mounted on the periphery of the crew quarters 17 to generate reactive thrust to stop rotation in the event that zero gravity conditions are desired. The rotation of the space station 11 establishes centrifugal forces which stimulate gravitational forces within the crew quarters. As indicated in column 5, beginning on line 56, the crew quarters 17 are provided with inflatable built-in furnishings such as couches 22 which are connected to the floor 21.
Three patents were developed in the patentability search which disclose various rotational devices which are designed to operate in the normal gravitational environment on the surface of the earth.
U.S. Pat. No. 625,074 (Weber) shows an apparatus in the nature of a merry-go-round. The passenger compartments are arranged to remain vertical and face in one direction so that the person gets an unobstructed view away from the merry-go-round device.
U.S. Pat. No. 883,953 (Hanlon) discloses a device xe2x80x9cfor producing a theatrical stage effectxe2x80x9d. There are a number of stationary elements mounted to a platform which is rapidly rotated. There are spherically curved rings and when these are rotated rapidly, it gives the appearance of a spherical formation having different colors to create a kaleidoscopic effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 953,119 (Bramkamp) shows what could be described as a tilted merry-go-round where there are provided some seats rigidly mounted to the rotating platform and some which are swinging seats.
The method and apparatus of the present invention is designed to use centrifugal motion to simulate the force of gravity in a weightless environment, such as in outer space, or an environment where the force of gravity is rather small (e.g. on the moon, a smaller planet or an asteroid). One of the significant features of the present invention is that it enables the simulated gravitational force to be applied through the person""s body while taking advantage of the sleeping state of the person. Depending on the particular arrangement of the centrifuge apparatus the centrifugal motion may have a tendency to create motion sickness or some other discomfort. However, I have discovered over the years that when people are sleeping, they have substantially no problem with motion sickness, even if they would normally be quite sensitive to motion sickness. During the sleeping period, the person can be oriented so that the force of gravity is going through the body while there is, at least part of the time, a substantial force component along the length of the person""s body.
One of the advantages of the present invention is that these benefits can be derived without the person taking any pharmaceutical products, and without the person having to do any specific exercises or take other steps to impose gravity simulated forces on the person""s body at other times.
Further, the present invention is able to provide a wide variety of comfort positions and also various orientations relative to the simulated gravity field created by the centrifugal effect. Also, the present invention is sufficiently versatile so that it could place a person in a horizontal position (relative to the direction of the simulated gravitational force), or in a reclining position, in a seated reclining position, in a seated position where the person""s torso is upright, or even in a position where there is a gravity simulated force component directed from the person""s feet toward the person""s head or other parts of the person""s body. Also, the apparatus is arranged so that the position of the person could be modified while the person is sleeping.
The specific apparatus and method will be described in more detail in the following text.
In the system of the present invention, there is a base structure and at least one support structure to provide support for at least one person, and which is mounted for rotational movement relative to the base structure about a main axis of rotation.
There is at least one support platform having a support surface to support at least one person. The platform is mounted to the support structure at a platform location, and spaced from the main axis, so as to travel in a travel path around the main axis so that there is imposed on the person on the platform a centrifugal force component relative to the main axis of rotation. This centrifugal force component contributes at least in part to the simulated gravitation force or forces.
The support platform has a main support surface arranged to support the person. The platform is movable between a sleep/rest position where the support surface has an overall alignment orientation that is closer to perpendicular to the gravity simulated gravitational force, and a non-rest position where the support surface has an alignment orientation that is closer to being aligned to the gravity simulated force or forces.
Thus, a person can be located on the platform in the sleep/rest position and be in a resting and/or sleeping mode while experiencing a simulated gravity environment, and also be positioned in the non-rest/sleep position where the person can experience the simulated gravity environment while the person is more closely aligned to the gravity simulated force or forces.
The support platform has a foot end and a head end, a lengthwise axis extending from the foot end to the head, a transverse axis extending generally transversely to said lengthwise axis. The platform is arranged for rotational movement about a generally transverse axis parallel to the transverse axis to move between the sleep/rest position and the non-sleep/rest position.
In a preferred embodiment, the support platform is also arranged for angular movement along a secondary axis of rotation having a substantial alignment component parallel to the lengthwise axis. Thus, the platform can be moved to different angular positions laterally to compensate for acceleration and decelerating forces imposed on the platform on start-up and slow-down.
In a preferred form, the platform has a generally transverse axis of rotation which is between the foot end and the head end of the platform.
In one embodiment, the platform has at least one configuration where the support surface is generally planar so as to present a generally level support surface in the sleep/rest position, and in the non-sleep/rest position provides a support surface that simulates more closely a standing position or a slanted standing position.
Also, in another preferred configuration of the present invention, the support platform has at least two support sections which can be moved angularly with respect to one another so that one portion of a person""s body can be supported by one platform section, and a second portion of a person""s body can be supported on the other platform section so that the two body portions can be angled with one another in a position other than a straight line alignment.
Also, in this embodiment, there is an option of a third support section which can be moved angularly to at least one other of the support sections, whereby three different portions of the person""s body can be supported at different angular positions. Thus, the person can be in a seated, or a slanted seated position at different angular locations.
The system can be operated in a substantial weightless environment, and the support platform is arranged relative to the main axis of rotation so that the sleep/rest position and the non-sleep/rest position are oriented relative to the centrifugal force component as substantially being the same as the simulated gravitational force.
Also, the system is designed for operation in a low-gravity environment, where the system is subjected to a force of gravity less than the force of gravity on earth. The platform is mounted to the support structure in a manner that with the support platform being moved around the main axis at a rotational speed to create a centrifugal force of a given value, the centrifugal force and the force of gravity provide a resultant force, and the platform is arranged so that in the sleep/rest position, overall alignment is closer to perpendicular to the resultant force, and in the non-sleep/rest position is more closely aligned to the resultant force.
Also, in a preferred configuration, there is at or proximate two said main axes of rotation and access structure having an access passageway through which a person can move, and at least one access opening providing an access to said support platform.
A preferred configuration of the support structure is that it comprises two axially spaced frame members on opposite sides of the support platform. The support platform is mounted to the frame members about an axis of rotation extending between the frame members. Thus, the support platform is able to be rotated to different angular orientations within the two frame members. Desirably, the two frame sections comprise a truss-like structure extending from a center mounting location toward a circumferential location.
In another configuration, the support structure has a central support portion and a radially outward support portion, and mounting locations for the platform are at an intermediate location. The support structure comprises tension members which extend from the central portion and also from the radially outward portion to the intermediate support location to provide support for the platform.
It is to be understood that a plurality of platforms could be mounted in the system, and that these could be mounted to a single support structure in the form of a module that has support structure extending around the main axis of rotation, and the spacing of the plurality of platforms can be such so as to balance these centrifugal forces during operation.
In the method of the present invention, the main components are provided, the person is positioned on the platform, and the platform is moved to different positions, as described above, to simulate the gravitational environment, both for the sleep/rest position, the non-sleep/rest position, and other positions. It is believed that other steps and features of the method of the present invention are evident from reviewing the prior description under summary of the invention, and also the following detailed description. Various modifications to be made to the present invention without departing from the basic teachings thereof.